Our Private Little War
by Iron Wolf 43
Summary: Made by an a friend of mine, Our Private Little War is more action than anything else. So Alex Wulf is a security guard, the only thing he has to protect himself is military training, as well as his combat knife. Will he survive five nights or will he find himself stuffed in a suit... or will he learn there's another meaning to the word stuffed?
1. Chapter 1

_**Our Private Little War**_

"_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

"_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

"_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

"_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

"_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

"_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

A wolf with cerulean eyes sits there quietly, nodding his head slightly. He wore a rather… overprotective guard uniform. He wore a black shirt and black pants. On top of his shirt he wore a black vest with a multitude of pockets while on his pants he wore a security belt which held a flashlight. He also wore a hat which said 'Security' on it.

With a sigh, he grabs the tablet and looks at the cameras. "Alrighty then, let's see what we can make of this… Jesus, these machines are disgusting."

Sometimes he regretted talking his sister Ryan out of this job. But he always told himself, _'Alex, you did what you had to. Now quit your bitching and be a good brother. Not like your endeavors of turning a machine into a real creature would ever happen. So shut up.' _

Now that he thought about it, his conscience was an asshole. Sighing heavily, he looks around the office before his eyes fall upon the cupcake… with eyes.

"What the fuck? Why does that cupcake have… never mind. I don't want to know."

Looking back to the tablet, he goes to one of the cameras… to see that Bonnie was gone. "Oh… um… wait, what?"

Clicking through the cameras, he finds Bonnie in the supply closet. "Oh… you're gonna clean… guess that's what rabbits do on their free time. They clean…"

That's when he hears a child's laugh. "There shouldn't be children here…"

Getting up, he approaches the right door before turning on the light… to see Chica in the window. "Jesus fucking Christ," he shouts before slamming on the door button.

The light made it clear that she was still in the window, looking at him with her plastic eyes. They stared at each other… until suddenly, she vanished.

"What the fuck? Is this place fucking haunted?"

Chica suddenly slammed her hands down onto the window, making Alex jump back in fright. Unfortunately, upon doing so, he heard behind him, "Yar har har!"

He had no time to react as a burning pain flooded his mind. Whatever hit him had pierced his right shoulder.

As he touched it with one of his hands, he screamed in both fear and fright as he was soon pulled out into the hallway. Whatever had pulled him now revealed himself to be none other than Foxy.

"Yar har har, look what I got here, a filthy scalawag!"

Alex soon found himself thrown down the hall, blood dripping from his shoulder onto the floor. In times like these, Alex knew that the smart thing to do was to run away as fast as possible.

And run he did. Pushing himself off the floor, he managed to run down the hall, hearing Foxy chasing right after him.

As he ran, listening to the metallic clang of Foxy's feet, he makes a sharp turn and, entering a dark room, he runs till his knees smack into something hard.

"Son of a bitch," he growls in pain before touching what was in front of him. What he found startled him. It was Foxy's stage… he was in Pirate Cove.

"Shit…" and he turns around to see Foxy entering the cove, "Double shit…"

"Ah, landlubber, time for ye to walk the plank."

"Triple shit…"

Foxy laughs and, as he approaches the security guard, he watches as the guard pulls himself onto the stage before running behind the curtain. "No one escapes from Cap'n Foxy!"

Stepping onto the stage, he is suddenly greeted by the sharp point of a sword… and the security guard is holding it. "What be this? Mutiny?!"

"Mutiny? You are trying to kill me!"

Foxy laughs and, doing circles with Alex till his back was to the curtain and Alex's was to the crowd, he says, "That be true… alright you sea dog, let's see what yer made of."

He suddenly reaches back and, finding the barrel with the real swords, he grabs one before striking Alex. However, Alex blocked, making both swords create a slight spark as blade hit blade.

"What the? Where did ye learn to wield a sword landlubber?"

"Well," and once they separated, Foxy attacked again, making Alex block once more, "Unlike my brothers, I joined the Army," and they separated once more, this time Alex striking and Foxy blocking, "And they taught me how to wield knives and other weapons. So… in a sense, I taught myself sword fighting."

Unbeknownst to Alex, Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie had entered Pirate's Cove to see what was going on. Upon seeing the sword fight, they stood still, wanting to know who would win… and who would lose? If the guard lost, they'd get a new animatronic!

Another clang and Foxy, being the pirate he was, suddenly kicks Alex hard in the stomach, forcing him off his feet and onto his back. With a groan, Alex barely has a chance to block as Foxy is right on top of him, swinging like a mad pirate fox.

One of Foxy's attacks had gotten lucky and managed to slice Alex's arm, blood spraying onto the stage. Alex yelped in pain before Foxy kicks his sword out of his hands, sending it clattering to the floor.

With a laugh, Foxy says, "Now landlubber, it is time for ye to die."

Before he could attack, Alex, grabbing his combat knife, suddenly makes his counterattack, forcing Foxy back.

Due to the malfunctioning hardware in his head, Foxy couldn't comprehend what was happening as he was forced to block attack after attack from the mad security guard.

"I," and the clang of both blades hitting hard echoed throughout Pirate Cove, "Will," and he kicked Foxy's leg, forcing him back even more, "Not," and he closed the distance, blade hitting blade, "Be," and he punched Foxy in the head, hurting both them, "Killed," and he forced Foxy's left arm up, his sword in the air, "By," and using his combat knife, he struck, sending Foxy's sword to the stage as well, "You," and his blade was pressed against the pirate fox's mechanical throat.

The three watching were surprised by that and simply watched as the guard forced Foxy to his knees. They didn't even know how to react.

Foxy simply looks up and says, "Alright lad… ye have won. Do what ye gotta do and strike me down and send me to Davey Jones' locker."

Foxy closes his eyes, waiting for the killing blow. But the blow never came. Instead, he heard Alex sheath his blade and simply limps off the stage, holding his wounded arm in the process.

Foxy opens his eyes and, looking at the guard, he asks, "Why… did you spare me lad?"

Alex simply stops and, with a sigh, remains quiet before limping back to the security office, disappearing down the hall. He was going to let the machines question why the guard spared the fox's life.

Finally making it back to the office, Alex closes both doors before reaching into an aid kit. Grabbing the hydrogen peroxide and bandages.

He removed his vest and shirt, revealing a white undershirt, which happened to be stained red, and he began to pour the hydrogen peroxide onto the cut on his arm. He grit his teeth and, muffling a groan of pain, he closes his eyes tight as the liquid falls upon his cut, sterilizing the wound.

"F-Fuck…" he groans before applying the bandage, using his knife to cut the bandage off when the cut was fully covered.

What he did not know was that all four animatronics were watching him apply bandages to his wounds that were given to him from Foxy.

Bonnie turns around and says, "You sure did a number on him."

"That I did…"

"Still surprised that he beat you in a fight."

"That I am. Must be somethin' about this 'Army' trainin' that he got."

"Army?"

"Who knows what that be? Probably some form of security trainin' or somethin'."

"Hopefully he isn't mad that we hurt him."

"I'm sure the lad is mad… though I doubt he'll do anythin' to hurt us."

In the office, after Alex bandaged his shoulder, he sighs heavily. He wanted to be mad… but to be mad at a machine who was programmed to punish endoskeletons out of their suit… but whatever Foxy did to him, he felt it had nothing to do with programming.

Either Foxy needed a friend because he was lonely… or the fuck was sadistic and cruel and he would probably need to pack heat every time he came to this fucking hell.

Hopefully it was the former. If it was the latter… well, he had a Glockenspiel 17 in his gun safe so he could easily bring that to work if he had to. But he'd only use it for emergencies. There would be no point in shooting shadows and not have any ammo for the killer machines.

"Hmm… I think I'll sleep till six since it's four… and I have enough power…"

Deciding to leave his shirt and vest off, he simply fell asleep, his blood stained undershirt the only thing making him not half naked.

The machines watched him sleep before returning to their positions. They were going to leave the guard alone for the rest of the night. He needed the break… for today.

Tomorrow is a new day. Maybe they'll get lucky and the guard will forget to close one of the doors… or maybe the guard will make it through. Either way, things were going to get really bad, really fast.

As six o'clock came around, Alex, using an alarm to wake him up, suddenly arose to the sound of a very obnoxious beeping.

"Well… guess I'll be back tomorrow…"

He pushes himself out of his chair, grabbing his security shirt and vest before walking towards the exit. If the machines decided they want a war, he would give them a war.

**A/N: This story was actually written by my buddy. He didn't want to post it on his profile because... actually, I have no idea, he just said "Hey, here's a document for you with action and shit." So... this story is pretty much what would happen if Ryan never became a guard, but Alex did. Hope you enjoy it and I think my friend will keep writing for this story. And yes, it is rated M. **


	2. Chapter 2

_This job sucks_

"Okay… so I'm stuck in this fucking office… it's fucking twelve… I left my fucking gun in my truck… this job fucking sucks."

As Alex sat in the office chair in the security office, he checks the doors to make sure they work… followed shortly by the lights.

"Well… everything is in working order…"

That's when the phone started to ring. Just like before, he let it ring till the answering machine picked it up.

_"__Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._

_"__Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_

Alex rolls his eyes and says, "That character in Pirate Cove attacked me so… doesn't like to be watched my ass. The fucker stabbed me."

He checks the cameras and sees that both Bonnie and Chica are gone. "Night two."

Flipping through the cameras, Alex finds Bonnie in the Party Room and Chica in the bathrooms. All the sudden, Alex hears what sounds like a child's laugh coming down the west hallway.

"What the hell? There should be no children here."

Getting up, he grabs his flashlight and turns it on before leaving the security room. "Who's in here?"

Again, he hears a child's laugh coming from down the hall. Proceeding down the hall, Alex keeps shouting, "Kid, where are you? Please kid, it is not safe in here."

As he's walking, he hears what sounds like children… talking?

"Foxy! Foxy! Foxy!"

"Mommy look! It's Freddy!"

"Chica is the best!"

"I like Bonnie!"

"Foxy! I like how he talks… and I like Freddy… and Chica… and Bonnie… I like all of them!"

"Mommy look! Goldie! Goldie!"

"Hey Goldie, where are we going? Goldie? Goldie, what's that? Oh, you want me to turn around and count to ten? Okay! One, two, three, four, five- Ahh! It hurts! Ahh! Mommy!"

Alex stops dead in his tracks and looks around, trying to find out where the voices were coming from. "Kids! Where are you?!"

"Mommy!"

The voices soon disappeared. As silence soon returned, Alex looks around, trying to figure out what just happened.

"What… kids?"

All the sudden, from the end of the hall, he hears, "Murderer…"

Twisting around, he sees a… a boy, wearing white clothing… but the wrists of the sleeves were black… and the pants matched at the ankles. As the boy stood there, a black liquid dripped down onto the floor.

"Hey kid… are you alright?"

The boy stood there quietly, not moving. After a good thirty seconds, he looks up and Alex's blood runs cold. The boy had no eyes… and his mouth was torn open… as if stuffed into one of the machines.

"Jesus…"

One of his hands raises up and, pointing at the guard, the boy says really quietly, "You… murdered us…"

"I didn't murder you… I just started yesterday."

"Murderer…"

That's when he heard the boy scream… a scream that sounded a lot like Foxy, before he charged. Alex turned to run… but there were four other children behind him. Two girls and two boys.

The four raised their arms and they all said in unison, "Murderer…"

"What the fuck?!"

He twisted back around… only to see the boy's face up close. He heard a laugh of some kind before everything went black.

Opening the curtains, Foxy looks to see that the camera was off. "Ha, the landlubber hasn't been watchin' me! I'll get 'im good!"

Taking off down the hallway, Foxy didn't even notice the guard as he ran passed him into his office. Shrieking as loud as possible, he suddenly stops when he sees… that the guard isn't in there.

"What the-? Where the bloody hell is that blasted guard?"

Looking up, he sees Chica in the window, confused as to why Foxy is in there and not the guard. Pushing away from the window, she walks inside and asks, "Are you the guard for the day?"

"No, why would I be the bloody guard? I'm just tryin' to figure out where the lad went."

That's when he hears Bonnie from down the hall. "Hey guard, why are you sleeping on the floor? Guard? Guard? Hello? You okay?"

Foxy rolls his eyes and, walking down the hall, he sees Bonnie looking down at the guard. "What the bloody hell is the lad doin'?"

"I don't know… maybe he's tired?"

"It's three. I mean, what is he doin' in the hall?"

"I don't know…"

"Well don't just stand there! Feel his pulse?"

Bonnie puts his hand on the guard's neck, but Foxy suddenly shouts, "What the fuck ye be doing?!"

"I'm checking his pulse."

"I said check, not strangle!"

With an awkward chuckle, Bonnie lightens his touch before he says, "Seems kind of… a little too fast for the normal person."

"Oh Jesus… somethin' scared the guard good… and it wasn't me… what the fuck?!"

"So… should we stuff him in a suit?"

"No, take him back to the office. We can't just kill the landlubber when he's like this. We'll get him tomorrow."

**A/N: My friend busted this out really quickly when I said that you guys loved it. He then spent a good day editing it. Anyways, I was reading it and I got to the children part... Jesus, that was fucking freaky. Just imagine being a guard... and it is fucking dark... and all you have is a flashlight... and all you hear are children... and you can't see them, but you can hear them. I think I'd never go back to that job... ever.**

**So thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Answers_

Instead of coming back at night, Alex came back during the day, surprising the owner of Freddy Fazbear's.

"Oh… Alex, what are you doing here so early?"

As Alex, dressed as a security guard, stood in the door, several children ran passed him. Instead of telling them to slow down, Alex says to the owner, "You owe me some answers."

"A-Answers? Why… Why would you say that?"

"Why would I hear children… talking, in the hallway… at night?"

"Well, maybe people were sneaking in and-"

With a growl, Alex quietly says, "It sounded like they were getting murdered to me."

With a nervous laugh, the owner says, "Look, no one here was murdered by anyone, especially by a man dressed up as our Golden Freddy."

"Um… I never said anything about someone dressing up as a character and murdering anyone… Okay, now I know you know more than you let on. So tell me what happened."

With a laugh, the owner says, "Or I could just simply fire you and be done with it."

"Firing me won't stop me from getting answers. It'll just make me more… inventive. So tell me what happened. Now."

With a heavy sigh, the owner says, "Alright… follow me."

The owner turns around and starts walking out of the Party Room, to which Alex follows him. As they walk, the owner suddenly enters the parts room and closes the door once Alex was inside.

"Okay, you want to hear the story?"

Alex looks around for a bit before he nods his head, wanting to know what happened.

"Okay, very well. A while back, a man… a very sick man dressed up as our Golden Freddy. Well, the Golden Freddy was used for birthdays and special events… he used the costume to lure kids back… back here…"

"What happened," Alex asks, a little worried about the answer.

"He… he killed them… tortured them… it… it was nasty. When one of the employees came back here, after the killer had finished, he… he threw up. There was blood everywhere and-and limbs… he stuffed their bodies in four of our suits so we… we handed them over to police. Well… that's when the restaurant became… haunted. The machines started to ooze blood and mucus… Foxy damn near killed a kid… we had to restrain them. They were becoming dangerous. So we hired security guards for the night shift… just so they can make sure the machines didn't do… anything weird."

With a growl, Alex nearly shouts, "Weird?! Those fucking machines… the one called Foxy nearly killed me!"

"I understand your anger… please don't blame them… just… please stay."

"Oh, I'm staying. I'm just going to be getting to the bottom of what's going on."

Without letting the owner say another word, Alex twists around and walks down the hall, still mad at his boss.

As he entered the party room, he saw the children gathered around the stage, cheering on Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie.

For whatever reason, he looked to Pirate Cove and saw how abandoned it looked. With a sigh, he walked towards it, remembering his fight with Foxy. He was glad he kept his own… he had no idea how he won, but a victory is a victory.

He soon stopped, now officially in Pirate Cove. Looking around, he asks himself, "Why would Foxy bite someone?"

"Better question is why would we let Foxy bite someone…"

Alex twists around to see the owner behind him. "Oh great, it's you."

"I know you're mad at me for keeping secrets, but you have to understand, the police caught the killer so I just swept the secret under the rug. I didn't want anyone to be poking at all the skeletons in the closet… if you catch my drift."

Alex nods his head before he says, "Look, I'm sorry about earlier… but I just want to know what kind of crazy stuff I should expect…"

That's when he hears, "Yar har har…"

The owner sighs and says, "Looks like he heard us talking. We should leave before-"

"Before what?"

"Before he comes out and does whatever he does."

Alex turns around and says, "You can go. I'm going to watch."

Sighing heavily, the owner turns and walks away, leaving Alex alone in Private Cove.

The curtains soon part and Foxy emerges on the stage.

"Ahoy me mateys! This be yer cap'n Foxy! Shall we sail the seven seas or shall we go on some fun thrilling adventure?"

Alex sits still for a second, waiting for Foxy to respond. Finally, the machine gets the hint that no one has said anything.

"I can't hear ye kids. Perhaps ye should speak up a bit so Cap'n Foxy can hear ye."

Still remaining quiet, Alex watches as Foxy turns his attention towards him, as if not understanding why there are no kids there.

"Ahoy me matey, say, do ye know where the wee lil sailors are?"

Alex shakes his head and says, "With Freddy and the others."

Something changed with Foxy. He seemed… sadder all of the sudden.

"Oh… alright… well… I guess I'll be goin' on an adventure by me self… again…"

"You alright?"

"Yar, I be fine lad."

Alex sighs before he asks, "You sure?"

"Well… no…"

They spent the next ten minutes in total silence. If anyone were to look over, they would see the security guard looking around as if trying to think of something to say while Foxy rubbed his arm with his hook.

Finally, as if finding something to talk about, Alex asks, "So… what adventure did you have in mind?"

"What ye mean lad?"

"What is this awesomely thrilling adventure of a lifetime that you had planned?"

Those words changed Foxy. Instead of being a downer, he suddenly shot up and said excitedly, "C'mon me matey, we be going to the seven seas searchin' for treasure! This will be the adventure for Davey Jones' secret pizza locker!"

"That sounds… awful…"

With a sigh, Foxy becomes sad once more before he says, "Okay… ye think of somethin' then."

"Well…" he suddenly looks at his watch before he says, "Oh, I gotta go. I'll see you tonight…"

He turns and walks away, leaving Foxy alone. Foxy simply climbs on the stage and walks behind the curtains before saying really quietly, "You too lad."

**A/N: I have no idea where my buddy is taking this. First you got action, then you get a little mystery and horror... and now we have some weird hurt/comfort going on... or friendship... whichever. Honestly, I won't be surprised if he decides to have Alex and Foxy become... y'know... have one of them getting bent over the desk while the other... does his thing... and they both like it... but that's just me. For all I know (since he doesn't tell me shit!) it'll end with a nuclear explosion and everyone will die in fire! **

**So... if you are confused, we'll create a club called the "I'm so fucking confused I need to look at my hand for confirmation on my confusion" club. It will be great. If you understand this... well... you are a winner. You win a win status. WIN! **

**So hope you enjoyed it and hopefully my friend explains what the fuck he is writing... and I uh... I made a mistake... whoops... Um... I think in one of the chapters, I said my friend is the one I'm borrowing the OCs from... but that was the mistake. Assassin Wolf is not the one writing this, but a different friend is. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well this just turned into a... never mind, I'll let you guys read. Enjoy!**

"Okay, it's twelve and I'm getting ready for... whoever."

Alex simply sat around in the security office, whether it was being lazy or just looking at the cameras to see if he could see something... anything at all. Foxy was nice earlier... but he was like a bear. One moment they're your friend, the next they are attacking you. He just could not win with the bloke.

As he sat there, doing whatever, he hears "London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down! London Bridge is falling down my dear lady."

Alex sat there for a moment in silence before he says, "No, no, nah ah, no, nope, hell no! I ain't doing that again!"

That's when he hears something running down the left hallway. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to check."

As he's walking through the hallway, flashlight on and pointed directly in front of him, he continuously looks around, not wanting to get ambushed by anything... and then the sweetest, darkest, and now creepiest nursery rhyme ever echoes throughout the building.

"Ring around the rosie, pocket full of posies, ashes, ashes, we all fall down."

Alex growls, remembering that he was dealing with spirits. "Fucking ghosts."

"Ring around the rosie, what do you suppose we, can do about the darkness, in which we drown?"

Alex stops, never hearing that part before. He continues to listen, his other hand reaching for his pistol... which he remembered to finally bring.

"Ring around the rosie, this evil thing it knows me, lost ones around me, I can't fall down."

"I hate children... currently, they all suck."

"Murderer!"

Turning around, Alex sees one of the children. "Great, it's you. How about you shove off?"

The child soon disappears... and Alex naturally turns back around to see Foxy charging down the hall.

"Scurvy sea devil ye be!"

Alex simply twists and runs into the closest room, holding it closed... only to see Foxy enter through the other door.

"Fuck this," and Alex opens the door and runs back into the hallway, hearing Foxy open the door a couple seconds later.

"Shit, shit, shit shit shit. Shit!"

He continues to run, Foxy still chasing him. He runs passed the stage, ignoring Freddy and his little gang's evil glare as he runs by... which soon Foxy ran passed them as well.

Alex turns and enters the bathrooms, hiding behind one of the stalls. That's when he hears the clanking noise of metal on tile.

"Where ye be scalawag? Ye have to walk the plank!"

Standing on the toilet so Foxy won't see his feet, he crouches down so Foxy can't see him... hoping Foxy won't see him anyways. That's when Foxy knocks on the door.

"Are ye in here guard?"

More knocking, this time getting louder and harder. Finally, Alex couldn't take it so...

"Occupied."

"Oh... sorry lad. Come find me when ye be ready to go at it again."

That's when he hears Foxy walk away. Sighing in relief, Alex sits down... only to hear "Murderer!"

As Foxy walks out of the bathroom, he sighs heavily. "No one ever wants to play with-"

Alex soon runs passed him, shouting, "Stay away fucking little brats!"

Foxy simply laughs and starts to chase Alex, shouting, "Game on!"

Alex heads to Pirate's Cove and, running on the stage, he waits for Foxy to come in... to which he does. Alex laughs and asks, "Do you want another ass whooping bitch?"

Foxy simply laughs and says, "I think ye will find the tables have turned."

Alex rolls his eyes and, grabbing the rubber hilt, he pulls it out... to see it wasn't a sword. In fact, he was surprised to find it inside of a kid friendly restaurant.

"Why the fuck is there a dildo back here?"

"Because I have come to claim ye booty."

"Shit..."

Alex turns to run, but Foxy's hook grabs his shirt collar. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"Stop squirming ye sea devil! Ye might like bein' my first mate... or second... whichever ye prefer."

"Why me? I hate this job now..."

"Same here lad. But ye always need a stress reliever."


End file.
